


Carlos and the pink subtance

by Aariasecret



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Play, Cecil Has Tentacles, Eggpreg, Experiment, M/M, Milking, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Tentacle, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aariasecret/pseuds/Aariasecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos couldn't help himself, for whatever reason he broke all lab protocol and had to drink a concoction he made, unaware of the effects it would have on him and what his beautiful Cecil would have to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic like this, so any feedback or comments would be very much appreciated!
> 
> -Aaria
> 
> If you like it enough and want previews of fic updates and want to get to read work that I won't post on here or just want to say hello then my Tumblr is: [ http://aariasecret.tumblr.com ](http://aariasecret.tumblr.com)  
> Go and show it some love you beautiful people!
> 
> Sorry the formatting is terrible, it gets deleted with pasting! But it would take soooo long to change all the HTML, sorry!

Carlos finally mixed his experiment together, and although he wasn't 100% sure what it did, the smell of it was so just intoxicating.  
No one else was in the lab at that moment as they were dealing with a crisis in Night Vale. He knew his dear Cecil was on air and was just about to finish, so he had to finish his experiment to beat him home. His eyes flickered back down back to the vial in the small testing rack. The substance was a bright pink in colour, and he gently picked it up in between his finger and thumb.  
This was against everything he believed in. He was a scientist, it was just a general rule that all scientists knew that you never drink anything in the lab. But its smell, the way it looked, just everything. He didn't even know what he had been trying to make in the first place, it'd just happened, his hands moved on their own accord, and he knew exactly what he needed to add and how much without any planning or thought.  
The vial touched the skin of his lips and his entire body shuddered, and he let the vial move down his fingers so that he could wrap all his fingers around it securely.  
     “You're a scientist, Carlos,” He told himself, hands shaking as he stared at himself tilt it back as he moved his head back. His head started to spin from crossing his eyes and he closed them.  
Scientists have to test their own experiments sometimes, right? Trust yourself.  
As the thick pink substance slid onto his tongue his eyes widened and the spot it touched felt like it was burning, and as it ran down his throat the feeling spread, filling his entire body. It was like there was fire running through his veins, and he froze, swallowing the final bit of sludge at the bottom, feeling something hard fall into his mouth. He was going to spit it out, suddenly concerned, but an intense feeling ran through him, straight to his crotch that started to ache with need and he gasped, involuntary swallowing it.  
Carlos fell to his knees, face sweating, the coolness of the lab floor soothing against his wet palms. The phone in his pocket started to vibrate and he fell onto his front, stomach flat to the tiles, feeling like every single inch of his skin and his insides had just been lightly caressed and stimulated with acute vibrations.  
With all his might he picked it up and saw it was his wonderful boyfriend and as he said the name 'Cecil' on the screen another wave of pleasure ran through his body and he felt his member get painfully hard.  
     “Cecil,” Carlos said through gritted teeth as he managed to accept the call.  
     “I... Carlos?” Concern filled Cecil's deep voice and deep regret filled Carlos. But his head was spinning, and the pleasure was unbearable and cast away the regret in an instant.  
     “Something went wrong... I'm sorry my beautiful Cecil. Am I a bad scientist?”  
     “Where are you, Carlos?”  
     “In the lab – I think. I-” He curled up, shouting out, his hand moving down to his penis, needing to stop the feeling, but the closer his hand got the more it started to burn and hurt and he withdrew his hand, body writhing on the floor. “I'll get home, I need you.”  
     “Are you safe to drive?” Cecil asked clearly.  
     “I don't know... I just need to get somewhere... private...”  
The phone went silent for a few seconds before Cecil replied with, “I will be right over, you will be okay, sweet Carlos.”  
His boyfriend's calming tone helped him forget about the feeling running through him, which had turned into a pulse that made his cock ache and push more against his jeans.

Cecil arrived within minutes, and picked up Carlos into his arms, rushing him over to their little car.  
     “What did you do? Do you need help?” After asking Cecil's eyes looked down at Carlos' jeans at the bulge and he blinked a few times, starting to blush before starting the car and driving quickly.  
Carlos had his teeth clenched together, hands squeezed together so tightly he had moon-shaped crescents on the soft palm of his hands.  
The journey home was fast, probably in record time, Carlos calculated, making a mental reference to later add to his catalogue of routes home and the time taken in case he was feeling especially urgent to beat Cecil back. However he couldn't think straight for long, and as Cecil picked him back up all he could feel was the pulse of his boyfriend's heart against him, just out of time with the pulsing from his body.  
     “Where to?” Cecil enquired, looking a little panicked, but his voice remained steady.  
     “Bed,” was all Carlos could reply, and relaxed momentarily onto the soft sheets of the bed. “I...” Carlos couldn't say it. He knew what he needed, and what had happened. He'd accidentally made an aphrodisiac, a powerful one at that. His eyes flickered to the beautiful face of Cecil and hoped that he would know. But he knew he wouldn't.  
They had been together for a while now, and they'd kissed once or twice and accidentally seen each-other naked a few times but... not anything else. Cecil seemed to be taking the whole situation fairly well, despite the flustered and slightly embarrassed look. It seemed that Night Vale had so many surprises that Cecil handled them fairly well. But this wasn't quite the usual surprise.  
     “My Cecil... Would you help me with an experiment?”  
     “Why... Of course... I'd, I mean... I'd love to.”  
     “I drank something and it's having a...” Carlos took in a deep breath, shutting his eyes and focusing entirely on his words. “It's having a weird effect on my body. I need to figure out how to stop this, but it hurts whenever I... try.”  
Cecil frowned, “What do you need me to do?”  
     “If you don't want to do this, Cecil, I won't make you, and I will be able to make something to stop this- I am sure. I am a scientist after all. But... if you did want to, I...” Carlos couldn't say anything else, where the substance had touched his tongue was starting to ache.  
     “Carlos?! Are you okay?!” But all he could do was groan and curl up, letting out a heavy breath. Cecil seemed to breath in some of his air that must have been laced with gassy residue of the substance, because for whatever reason, Cecil seemed to click into what Carlos wanted.  
     “I... oh my,” was all the radio host said, running his fingers through Carlos' hair. “My sweet scientist. Come here, it is okay by me if doing that will help but... I... I'm not sure I should.”  
Carlos wanted to ask why, hearing the shy uncertainty in Cecil''s voice. “Weird things happen when I get like that.”  
Like that, Carlos thought. He wasn't sure what 'weird' thing would happen, but it couldn't be any worse than the agony he was in.  
     “You're perfect,” was all Carlos could blurt out to reassure Cecil.  
     “Well, tell me if you want me to stop if it gets too weird. I will, I promise. I hope that I don't ruin the outcome of your experiment because of... them.”  
With a soft touch Cecil began to undress himself, doing it swiftly and somewhat elegantly until he was completely naked, not seeming too bothered by the concept, then, more carefully, began undressing Carlos. He started with his shirt, then paused. “Are you sure?”  
Carlos simply nodded, swallowing, more of the substance accidentally trickling down his throat and it was the last push and he lost control of his patience and modesty at that moment. He looked at Carlos and with a final thought wondered why he'd never asked about the faint black tattoos on his skin.  
     “Please fuck me,” Carlos told Cecil, and got arched eyebrows in response.  
     “What have you done to yourself, sweet Carlos...” But he nodded and hurried, taking off his jeans and underwear, finally releasing Carlos' aching cock, which already had pre-cum leaking out of the tip. “Did you want me to touch you first or...?”  
     “I don't care! Do it!”  
     “My scientist...” Cecil gently pressed his lips against Carlos', tasting more of the sweet substance as he did, and hungrily kissing him hard, feeling the need for more of it.  
He needed more.  
Panic set in as he felt the tattoos on his back start to writhe under his skin and want to be released. But what if Carlos thought he was a monster... was he? Maybe he was.  
     “I can't...” Cecil said.  
Carlos looked at his boyfriend and pulled him close, body rubbing against his, his hard cock rubbing against Cecil, whose penis was already half-hard. Carlos kept rubbing himself against him, wrapping his arms around him, and felt something move on his back, freezing mid movement.  
     “It moved.”  
     “I... they're... it happens when I get aroused.”  
     “Interesting. I must do an experiment on that sometime.”  
The radio host seemed happy with the response and calmed his breathing a little, and in Carlos' vision he saw these thin tentacles wriggling through the air. He returned a little bit of his mind as he saw them. “Tentacles?”  
“Do you... like them?”  
The tentacles started to caress Carlos' body, one of the smaller ones wrapping around the scientist's cock, firmly wrapping around the tip so he couldn't let anything out, while another started to massage and caress his member. The tentacle was covered in a slime that felt oddly good on the skin. “I can't control them Carlos,” Cecil informed him. “It's really difficult to, did you want me to-”  
     “No... no please don't stop.”  
Cecil nodded and visibly relaxed, and the tentacles lifted Carlos into the air, holding his arms and legs out wide. The thin tentacle remained wrapped around his member, while the other stayed gradually pumping and caressing his aching cock.  
Carlos arched his back and gasped, wanting to cum but the other tentacle stopped him, the aphrodisiac running through him made every touch bliss, and he moaned quietly as Cecil continued.  
Another tentacle joined, slowly running over his body, caressing and teasing his nipples, the tentacle splitting in two so they were both being touched at once. They had little suckers on them that started to pull and suck at his nipples.  
Delight ran through his body with everything going on, and he felt so good, almost to the point of orgasm, but he couldn't release it and there was a feeling in this pit of his stomach that, though how good it felt, made him uneasy.  
     “I can't let you finish quite yet, dear Carlos,” Cecil informed him, using his free hands to start to touch himself.  
     “Let me...” Carlos insisted.  
Cecil nodded and his tentacles moved him down on top of him, leaving enough space for them to still stimulate Carlos' penis and nipples. Another tentacle moved to behind the scientist, lightly teasing his hole, slipping in now and again until it slid in and out easily and almost effortlessly. Once it was satisfied with that it began to thrust in and out, as the others began to pump faster at Carlos' feebly leaking cock, his nipples sore and rock hard.  
Carlos allowed the tentacles to move him so that his mouth could wrap around Cecil's member, and he began to tentatively suck, his tongue playing with his tip, moving his head back and forwards.  
     “Oh Carlos,” Cecil said, his voice very deep and full of lust and he thrusted his hips forward. The scientist did his best to keep sucking as he felt Cecil reach the back of his throat, faster and faster he went, shouting out Carlos' name over and over. He tried to move back to stop him from finishing but the tentacles held him firmly in place, and as Cecil noticed him trying to move to stop it, his tentacles started massaging and caressing his prostate, sliding in and out repeatedly, hitting the right place constantly. His body was filled to the brim with pleasure and he felt like he was on fire, like his blood was made out of ecstasy.  
Cecil came into his mouth with a final shout of his lover's name, and Carlos swallowed it without thinking. The tentacle over Carlos' tip moved away to slip into his ass and massage the walls as his prostate was continually fucked.  
Carlos came instantly afterwards, covering Cecil in his fluids, and he apologized profusely but the radio host didn't seem to mind. The tentacles gently put Carlos down beside Cecil and they cuddled into each-other.  
     “I feel bet-” Carlos started, the burning ache gone, his head a little clearer. But he never finished his sentence because deep in the pit of his stomach he felt something moving down through his intestines, gradually getting larger. He recalled the hard bit he swallowed from the vial and wondered what was going on. “I... Cecil... something is moving.”  
     “What?”  
The feeling continued down into his ass, and he felt like he needed to go to the bathroom, and almost excused himself when the object rubbed against his already sensitive prostate, and began to grow, filling him up, larger and larger, feeling so warm and so right.  
     “Carlos?”  
Carlos' stomach had begun to expand slightly, and the scientist felt heavy, so heavy, so full. He felt himself get rock hard once more until it hurt and he looked at Cecil pleadingly.  
     “This experiment isn't over.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Carlos drunk a strange pink concoction weird things just kept happening to him, and they only got more bizarre as his stomach started to bulge and something felt like it was going to come out of him. As usual his beautiful radio host was by his side to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I've been feeling really down today so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes or if you don't like it.  
> Feedback welcome as always.
> 
> \- Aaria

Hours passed, and Carlos' stomach bulged more and more, Cecil had gone out once or twice to bring him water and towels to help clean him up a little so he was more comfortable. Whatever was inside him had rubbed against his prostate and seemed like it was going to come out, before pushing itself back up into him a fair few times.  
To put it simply, Carlos was very worked up and they were both still very much naked.  
     “Don't go again,” Carlos mumbled weakly, face covered in sweat from pleasure, pain and anxiety. “I don't know what's happening. Dear Cecil, why did I do that?”  
     “My sweet, sweet scientist...” Cecil cooed, lying beside his lover. “Because you are a scientist that's why. But please be careful, it could have killed you and I-” Cecil cut himself off, shaking his head, holding Carlos a little tighter. “I would never want to lose you.”  
     “I knew it was safe, at least, something told me it was... I didn't think, forgive me, Cecil.”  
The radio host buried his face in Carlos' shoulder as he carefully moved behind Carlos, his back against the headboard so that his scientist could lean back against him. Cecil wrapped his arms around his swollen lover, hands resting lightly on his large stomach.  
     “Ahh...” Carlos gasped quietly as he did and Cecil's hands instantly moved away.  
     “I-I'm so sorry!”  
     “No, my beautiful Cecil, it felt, um, it felt good, actually... did you want to... experiment with that some more? I would like it if you did.”  
Cecil raised his perfect eyebrows and kissed his boyfriend's shoulder as his hands rested back on his stomach, beginning to massage it and push into it with his fingertips now and again.  
Carlos threw his head back and rests it against Cecil as he whimpered quietly, eyes lightly shut, lips slightly parted. “That feels wonderful.”  
As the radio host kept moving his fingers he noted how Carlos' stomach felt almost soft, like it was filled with goo and that if he pushed hard enough he'd be able to go down into it really far, and the temptation ran through him.  
     “Can I test something... for the experiment?” Cecil purred. “Tell me if it hurts.”  
     “Okay, Cecil.”  
He rested the very tips of his fingers against the bulge and slowly began to push forwards, being met with little resistance, it was almost like putting his fingers in jelly, with a thin layer stopping him from actually getting inside. Carlos' head was still back against Cecil, and as he pushed forward Carlos moved back against Cecil, body writhing. Until that point the radio host hadn't been really turned on, more concerned for his boyfriend, but the sounds he was making was just so sexy and with the added movement he just couldn't help it.  
He felt the tentacles started to peel out of his skin and solidify, gently pushing both of them forwards slightly so they had room to move. One tentacle remained still against the headboard so that Cecil could rest against it and still support Carlos. The others however had something else in mind.  
     “Are you enjoying this?” Carlos breathed, still moving and squirming happily.  
Cecil's hand touched something hard, and was able to trace around it, feeling it to be fairly round in shape, and instantly withdrew his hand, Carlos' stomach bouncing back into its enlarged state instantly.  
“There's something hard there. It's like an egg.”  
     “An egg? How interesting!”  
Cecil laughed softly and his tentacles started to also push into his stomach, one caressing and stroking it, the other wiggling around, but that didn't quite seem to be enough. They picked him up and spread him out wide, lifting him into the air. Carlos was facing Cecil, looking a little surprised.  
     “Cecil?”  
     “I can't control it,” He said, “Or at least, it's difficult to. Should I try and stop them?”  
     “No... let them do what they want, I'll tell you if I do, dear Cecil.”  
One of the rather slimy tentacles started to rub at Carlos' ass, and slid itself in instantly, getting loud gasp out of the scientist. Cecil reached up and pulled his boyfriend a little closer so that he could lean up and kiss him as the tentacle pushed itself all the way in.  
Carlos could feel it move up deep within him effortlessly, feeling even more full than he already did. He started to rock his body against the tentacle, wanting it to penetrate deeper, it just wasn't enough. It seemed to get the hint and slid in deeper, another also joined. One massages his prostate, the other reached to his deepest point and rubbed itself against the egg, moving it around him in the fluids that surrounded it. Carlos bucked forwards, shouting out, eyes wide, almost accidentally hitting Cecil whose tentacles pulled him back.  
     “Carlos!” Cecil said, very alarmed.  
     “Oh god,” Carlos gasped. “I... I think it's coming, fuck it feels so good.”  
Cecil relaxed a little now that he knew his sweet scientist wasn't dying or anything because of him.  
A contraction ran through his body and he squeezed his eyes shut as the tentacle gently helped guide the egg forwards as the other was still simulating his prostate. He was agonisingly hard, and pre-cum was dripping out onto Cecil's member, which was also erect. Despite everything Carlos went very red and felt like apologizing to Cecil. Just as he was about to however another contraction happened and the egg itself hit his prostate and he shouted out Cecil's name. A new tentacle started to caress Carlos' penis, seeing that he was already feeling very pleasured. It pulsed as it pumped at his member, and the tiny tentacle that he had loved yet despised earlier that day was around his tip again to stop him from releasing his seed. He was a little thankful deep inside, as it did stop him from getting his semen all over Cecil.  
The egg moved through him slowly, finally passing his prostate, getting closer to the opening of his ass. Even though the egg was no longer pleasuring him the tentacles most definitely were. Carlos didn't even know Cecil had so many as another two teased his nipples and sucked at them.  
He stopped breathing for a second as he felt like he was about to choke as it felt like something was moving up through him. It didn't reach his mouth however, but it did manage to reach his nipples, that started to be milked as the tentacles drew out the liquid that had originally been around the egg. It was a misty white colour as it came out all over Cecil. But Carlos couldn't stop it, and had lost control of talking altogether. The egg kept moving further down as the milk, as he thought of it as, was squeezed out of him as the tentacles sucked and sucked, demanding more and drawing it up through him.  
Cecil was covered, and as he opened his mouth to speak he got some in his mouth and instantly went wild. The tentacles moved even faster, sucking and fucking his prostate and pumping at his penis until it began to swell as Carlos was at the point of orgasm but couldn't release it. He was screaming out Cecil's name, eyes watering, needing to release but being unable to. Cecil used the tentacles to pull him forwards and he began licking at one of his nipples, sucking it, careful to avoid touching it with his sharp teeth.  
Carlos' head was titled back, and the egg reached the entrance of his ass, and it felt so tight, it was never going to fit, the egg was massive, and there was even less room with the two rather large tentacles inside him. Slowly one of the tentacles began to slide in and out of his ass, stretching it open so bit by bit the egg could come out, and the feeling was indescribable. Cecil sucked harder at his nipple, drinking all the liquid, moving onto the other when he felt it wasn't giving enough, and the tentacle would swap to then rub and soothe the nipple Cecil had been on with its slime.  
Finally the tentacle around his aching cock slipped away but instantly rubbed against his tip, plunging inside his penis, down his shaft, wiggling around. It was so painful but Carlos felt so good it didn't even matter to him. It slipped out after a few seconds and went away, as the other one continued pumping. The ones in his ass were still working, the one on his prostate pounding him harder and better than ever, and the one working on the egg had it almost out, and his nipples were sore but the liquid coming out of them made him feel like he was coming and Cecil's warm lips against them felt so nice. Though he sucked harder he was somewhat more gentle and considerate as he did, even licking them as he did.  
The egg finally popped out and landed softly on the bed, and the tentacle slid straight up into him, deeper than it'd ever been, abusing his insides in the best way possible, and his prostate hurt but felt on fire with ecstasy and he finally got to cum as all the milk from the egg came out of his ass and nipples – Cecil was sure to drink it all.  
The scientist released his load all over Cecil's penis, and his back arched as the tentacle milked the orgasm, getting all the semen out that it could, another tentacle was caressing Cecil's member, but as Carlos took in a deep breath to calm the tentacles moved him on top of Cecil's hard penis. It slid into his ass without barely touching the sides, but damn did it reach far inside him, and seemed to extend and grow larger as it fucked his prostate some more, and Carlos started to feel hard again.  
     “Cecil?” Carlos gasped.  
     “My turn,” He breathed as he gently bit his neck, leaving small puncture marks as he bit all up his neck, being careful not to hurt him too much. Cecil thrust his hips to get deeper, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, holding him close.  
Carlos moved his wet hands to rub Cecil's nipples, which drove Cecil insane. The radio host had his eyes squeezed shut, looking on the point of orgasm. Carlos felt like he was about to again too, as Cecil's cock hit his insides.  
It didn't take long for Cecil to cum, releasing all he had inside Carlos, who accepted it and kept moving, trying to get more, the warm cum feeling good inside and soothed his aching body a little.  
Cecil pulled out just as Carlos came again but it went onto the egg which cracked. The tentacles placed Carlos beside his boyfriend as they both quickly leant forwards to examine the egg.  
     “Oh god,” Carlos said, chipping off a little bit of the egg. As he did a small tentacle wrapped around his finger.  
     “Aww,” Cecil giggled.  
     “I think I shall leave the write-up of this experiment until another time.”


	3. Carlos and the pink tentacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos finds out what happens when the egg is hatched and what exactly the little pink tentacle creature can do.

Carlos waited with the egg until the tentacle could properly get itself out and started to slither onto the bed. It was a dark purple and all the little tentacles were connected to a tiny little blinking eye and little mouth. It was beautiful.  
     “Hello there,” Carlos cooed to it, wiggling his finger at it again. One of the tentacles held his finger tightly, pulling itself up onto the palm of his hand, sitting in it happily. Its body was very moist and as Carlos stroked it with a finger from his other hand he found it slipping on his palm. “My, I don't know how I am going to keep you still, little one.”  
The eye looked at him and blinked once or twice before starting to use its tentacles to pull itself along Carlos' arm. In the name of science he did not stop it moving, curious of where it was trying to get to or what it was going to do. That, and it did feel very good against his skin, making it tingle and feel warm. He was still tired from birthing the egg, and he laid himself down on the soft bed and relaxed as the little thing finally reached his shoulder. From there it slowly pulled itself along his collarbone before two of its tentacles reached up and slithered between his lips, and quickly it pulled itself into Carlos' mouth before he really had much of an idea of what was going on.  
The scientist sat up quickly, panicking, feeling like he was choking, he tried to reach into his mouth to pull it out but it was too slippery and slid down his throat. He coughed, feeling nauseous for a second and wanting to shout for Cecil.  
Before he had a chance to however he felt the creature moving down his throat and through his body, as it moved down warmth seared his insides and slowly but surely he found himself being unable to move, his breathing slow, every single muscle being completely relaxed.  
Carlos had to admit to himself, he was terrified beyond belief, but at the same time he was feeling equally turned on, and felt himself getting very hard once more as the creature moved even further through his body, squirming its way through his intestines into his ass.

It reached its destination within a few minutes, and Carlos hoped that it would just leave as the sensation of being paralysed wasn't a pleasant one. The creature however did seem insistent to make it pleasant though. In the deepest part of him he could feel the tentacles spreading out and massaging the walls of his ass, making them all slick with its slime and rubbing against him as much as possible.  
The scientist could still move his eyes and saw Cecil walk into his room. His Cecil. Thank god.  
     “Carlos?” The radio host said curiously. “What are you doing?”  
Carlos couldn't reply, but Cecil's eyes did flicker down to his boyfriend's hard erection. “Oh my,” Cecil said, “Did you need me to take care of that, my sweet scientist?” Cecil waited for a response, however there wasn't one. “Carlos...?”  
He moved onto the bed and looked into Carlos' eyes before lifting up his arm and seeing that it just dropped again. Panic filled Cecil's eyes as the radio host rested his head on Carlos' chest, shaking slightly. “Please...” He breathed to himself, tears in his eyes, but blinked them away when he heard the gentle beating.  
Cecil sat back up, looking again at Carlos' penis, an idea seeming to flicker into his eyes as Cecil took in a deep breath and his tentacles appeared.  
     “Maybe this will get you to respond...”  
The creature within Carlos was still writhing around, its movements turning him on so much, yet not touching quite the right places to make him orgasm. It didn't help when Cecil's tentacles started to curl around his penis and start slowly stroking it, teasing its tip, there was no tentacle to stop him from releasing his seed at that moment, which he was thankful for, it had been a blissful agony. However he wasn't ready to yet and laid there relaxed in an almost meditative state as his boyfriend pleasured his member, while the creature was sure that all of his insides felt warm and loved.  
Cecil's tentacles had started to get a mind of their own as usual and two of them started to move towards the entrance of his ass. Cecil was too busy dealing with his own erection and needs to see the fear in the scientist's eyes. The two appendages slid into his ass with ease, the creature having already made it very moist and slippery. Inside he felt the creature meet the tentacles, and them start touching each-other, feeling, moving. Cecil's were rolling the creature around inside him, pushing and twisting it into his walls. His eyes widened and he let out a slight gasp. The radio host heard and the tentacles started to rub the creature against his prostate. The creature itself had its own tentacles to massage and tease the sensitive area, as well as rubbing itself against Cecil's appendages to pleasure him too.  
Carlos could feel it all going on within him and though how much he wanted to orgasm by this point he found himself unable to. Cecil moved so that his head by by Carlos' member, and Cecil had his body arched in such an elegant way that it could only take a tiny movement for Cecil to put his cock into the scientist's mouth.  
     “I know you'll be able to fight it, my sweet scientist,” Cecil said, looking a little uncertain, still not 100% sure what was going on. But Carlos did notice that his boyfriend had looked at the empty egg shell enough times to have probably roughly pieced it together.  
The tentacles had adjusted to their new position and continued. The two of them were still inside Carlos, one playing with the creature and the other stretching his hole and continually sliding in and out of him, but the other had moved away from his penis, and it had started throbbing from need.

Cecil did exactly what Carlos needed him to do and the radio host moved to wrap his warm lips around the base of Carlos' cock, swallowing it all down his throat as he sucked at it, licking at the pre-cum with a warm, sticky tongue that left his member tingling and aching even more for release. Cecil moved a little faster, his head bobbing up and down as his long tongue wrapped about him, his hands moving to gently play with his balls, massaging them and nuzzling them as he moved.  
Carlos let out another gasp, but louder this time and managed to open his mouth. Cecil being the wonderful person he was had a cock that seemed to have a mind of its own, and could stretch itself into a tentacle-like form that easily slid into the scientist's mouth. Carlos only needed to suck it gently for Cecil to go wild and howl quietly onto Carlos' penis, the vibrations shivering through him.  
The constant stimulation of his prostate with the creature was feeling so good, being so full and so large with so much inside him was perfect. The tentacle holding the creature let go and the creature held itself against Carlos' prostate, not moving, just rubbing against it, covering it in a thick, tingling goo that constantly simulated it better than any vibrator could have. One of Cecil's tentacles slid out of his body to move up to his nipples and separated in two to start to suck on both of them.  
     “Ah,” Carlos moaned as they did and Cecil started sucking more passionately at the scientist's penis as a reaction, the tentacle in his ass sliding past the creature and delving into him further and deeper to move around. “So... good...”

Carlos felt pressure building up inside him which he thought was an orgasm but there didn't seem to be a tipping point, and as his eyes flickered down past Cecil he could just see his stomach expanding more into view as he grew larger. His stomach pressed against Cecil as the scientist tried his best to keep sucking on the radio host's cock. But he was getting too large and Cecil moved off him and went to the side. Cecil pressed his hand against Carlos' bulge and a misty liquid poured out of his ass and he screamed out as he did.  
The radio host looked a little alarmed but saw it wasn't a bad shout, and pressed again as he was filled up more, getting into a rhythm of releasing the liquid and waiting for it to build up larger and larger within Carlos to give him a bigger release each time. The tentacles inside Carlos had a lot more room to swirl around, mixing the substance around inside him like a whirlpool within that caressed all his insides at once. The creature was obviously responsible for this and it was still latched onto his prostate, beginning to shake and vibrate on it which caused the liquid to have the same reaction.  
The tentacles around Carlos' nipples sucked a little harder and the liquid came out of it too, and he was being milked again for all he had. Their sheets were soaked, but Carlos couldn't even try to stop it because it felt so good.  
Cecil hadn't pushed his stomach in a while and it was beginning to get round and hurt and he cried out as the radio host took out the tentacles inside him and shoved his cock inside him instead, thrusting in and out fucking him hard, clearly turned on by the display. Cecil pushed his stomach as he fucked him, the liquid bursting out of his ass as he was pounded, his prostate being hit again and again as more of the liquid flowed out and he felt more and more wonderful.  
     “More...” Carlos demanded, and Cecil kept pushing and moving and his tentacles kept sucking the liquid out of him.  
     “You feel so warm and good...” Cecil purred as Carlos' ass gradually shrank around Cecil's large appendage. But he kept fucking him hard.  
Carlos leaned his head back, body filling with pleasure as he was about to orgasm, but the creature moved off his prostate and wrapped itself around Cecil's penis.  
     “Um...” Cecil said. “I assume that is the creature?”  
     “Yeah.”  
     “It... ah... oh my...”  
The creature had started to rub and pulse around Cecil's cock and he started to thrust into Carlos again as it did, shouting out his boyfriend's name in delight.  
The tentacles were sucking so hard he felt like he was already orgasming through them and his prostate had been abused and was over sensitive and just as the last of the liquid came out another tentacle pulsed and vibrated around his penis sending a sudden shock down it and he came. His cum went everywhere, and as his ass tightened Cecil was also thrown ever the edge and did a final thrust forward as he released everything he had into him. The creature on Cecil's cock managed to slide its tentacles down Cecil's shaft as he orgasmed, releasing its own juices into him and made it last even longer, as Carlos felt full and warm and exhausted and Cecil finally pulled out, his cock throbbing, panting heavily.  
The creature slowly moved back into the egg and laid still and they both remained quiet for a while.  
     “I think I can conclude that the experiment was a success. I think. I might just leave this one without a solid answer. A good scientist knows that there's always more to learn.”  
Cecil smiled and hugged Carlos, too tired to say anything else, and they fell asleep on the wet sheets together, safe and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sleepy as I write this! Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> If you like it enough and want previews of fic updates and want to get to read work that I won't post on here or just want to say hello then my Tumblr is: [ http://aariasecret.tumblr.com ](http://aariasecret.tumblr.com)  
> Go and show it some love you beautiful people!
> 
> OKAY I FORMATTED IT YES I KNOW I'M AMAZING.


End file.
